Discovery Group (VDG) aims to support this CHAVI-ID by providing insight and guidance to adjust research aims based on new findings during the life of the Center. This VDG will involve leadership from the clinical HIV vaccine field, along with key researchers with biotech, pharmaceutical and academic experience. Specifically, the VDG will provide guidance on vaccine development and administration based on personal insights and experiences in the field, and will provide data on how best to blend new outside knowledge into the research focus and aims of the CHAVI-ID, thereby ensuring the work of the Center remains at the forefront of addressing critical questions in the HIV vaccine research field. This will be accomplished by the following Specific Aims: 1. To share basic, practical knowledge about vaccine development and formulate creative strategies to advance ideas to products. 2. To provide sustained guidance to enable promising HlV-1 vaccine candidates to move forward into clinical evaluation.